


Peter Hale is a cheater (Traducción)

by ChanBaek1997



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alfa Peter, Alpha Derek Hale, Carne - Freeform, Cita doble, Grieta, Humor, M/M, Mal compañero, Masaje, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles estudiante, Universo alterno/sin fuego, Vegano, Vegetariano, engaño, mentiras, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanBaek1997/pseuds/ChanBaek1997
Summary: Peter inmediatamente se sintió culpable al pensar en eso. El abuso de confianza que John y él cometieron lentamente lo estaba devorando. Stiles probablemente lo dejaría si alguna vez se enterara. O peor, haría llorar al humano y si había algo que Peter no podía manejar, era ver lágrimas en los ojos de su prometido. John conduciría cuatro ciudades durante el día anterior, así que él y Peter tenían todos los suministros y una vez que Peter hubiera llegado, cerrarían todas las cortinas, cerrarían todas las ventanas y harían lo indecible.-O: Peter Hale y su futuro suegro tienen un profundo secreto oscuro. Solo puede esperar que Stiles nunca se entere de esto.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258571
Kudos: 24





	Peter Hale is a cheater (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peter Hale is a cheater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471748) by [Mellow (SweetCandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow). 



> Despues de tanto tiempo al fin les traigo la continuación de esta hermosa seria, espero que les siga gustanto y no se olviden dar mucho amor y comentar la historia original.

"Querido, nunca te amado más que en este momento", murmuró Peter, antes de besar cariñosamente a su novio. “Es gracioso cómo me odian pero te adoran. Pensé que no podríamos superar la barbacoa, pero hoy te superaste. Raramente ha visto temblar los ojos de mi hermana así ".

"Es bueno saber que torturar a tu familia te pone caliente y molesto". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la cara para poder ver lo que tenían en el refrigerador y si tenía que ir de compras mañana. Había algunos contenedores de sobras. Probablemente traería algo de eso a la estación mañana, para su padre no tratara de escabullir algo no aprobado por Stiles para el almuerzo.

"No seas así, cariño", se acercó detrás del humano y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, para enterrar su rostro en el suave cabello castaño. “Sabes que todo lo que haces me excita. Y no trates de decirme que no lo disfrutaste al menos un poco ".

Stiles suspiró y se recostó en el toque, comprometió su cuello hacia él. Peter inmediatamente gruñó posesivamente antes de comenzar a lamer y morder la piel ofrecida. Uno de sus mayores problemas fue el cuello de su novio.

“Son groseros contigo, y aunque eres un imbécil, no te lo mereces. Un poco de recuperación solo estaba justificado. Y fue muy divertido ver sus caras sorprendidas. Especialmente sobre todo este asunto vegetariano ". Stiles se rió, y Peter resopló al recordar uno de los momentos más destacados de la noche". Sin embargo, fue un poco lindo cómo Evan pasó por todos los problemas de cocinar una comida completamente vegetariana ".

“Todavía no puedo creer que hayas convencido de unirme a tu idea de una dieta saludable. ¿Cómo conseguiste que volviera a ser vegetariano? ¿Y dejar el alcohol? "Suspiró y giró a su prometido. Stiles le sonrió descaradamente.

“Fue bastante simple, simplemente me negué un besarte cuando comiste algo no vegetariano o bebiste alcohol. Después de una semana se establece la posibilidad de tener que cepillarte los dientes diez veces al día. Stiles presionó un rápido beso en sus labios, y Peter disfrutó la forma en que le hizo un hormigueo en el estómago. "Sabes que solo estoy tratando de hacer que mi papá coma sano, y si eso significa renunciar a todo lo que está remotamente relacionado con un animal, entonces lo haré con mucho gusto".

“Las cosas que hago porque te amo. Incluso estoy luchando contra mis instintos más primitivos, no vas a creer lo difícil que es luchar constantemente contra mi lobo, especialmente en lunas llenas. Peter sospechó y besó a su novio nuevamente. "Lo único que me motiva es que no me darás mamadas ni me dejarás entrar en ti, a menos que reduzca mi dieta a verduras, frutas y productos lácteos".

“Mentira, lo haces porque me amas. El sexo es casi insignificante en nuestra relación ". Stiles abrazó a Peter." Los orgasmos son geniales, pero la intimidad es lo que realmente te gusta ". Stiles se rió. El humano sabía todo sobre las aventuras pasadas de Peter y nunca había pensado que Peter realmente prefería abrazarse durante horas en la cama, mientras que Stiles le leyó un libro hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos, antes de tener un orgasmo. Peter no podía creerlo, se estaba ablandando.

“Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido por eso como tú. Entonces, ¿qué dices? Recibí una botella nueva de tu aceite de masaje favorito y te quejaste del dolor de espalda durante los días ". Peter murmuró en voz baja y sonrió cuando Stiles gimió de alegría. La última vez que Peter le dio un masaje a su prometido, cómo cómo El cuerpo delgado debajo de él se había vuelto tan flexible como un video recogido. Después, Stiles se había negado a moverse durante los medios de comunicación hora mientras bajaba de lo alto que había estado.

“Oh dios, sí por favor. ¿Podemos tomar un baño de burbujas después? Odio la forma en que el aceite se adhiere a las sábanas ". Stiles se acurrucó contra su pecho, como un gatito en busca de caricias. Y Peter nunca le niega afecto, así que comenzó a masajear suavemente el cuero cabelludo de su novio.

"Pero solo después de que dejas de estar todo somnoliento". Él estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfrutaba de la forma en que podría hacer que Stiles se perdiera en el placer de un buen masaje.

"Bien, pero sabes que me pondré igual de somnoliento cuando me laves el cabello". Stiles murmuró. 

"Correcto, me olvidé de eso". Peter resopló. “¿Entonces simplemente quieres bañarte después? Podemos tomar un baño de burbujas mañana, de todos los modos nos quedamos sin velas. Y solo nos quedan muy pocas burbujas ”. 

"Sí, podemos comprar algunos días de recoger mi anillo". Stiles suspiró feliz, antes de quedarse quieto.

Peter miró a su compañero, un poco confundido por lo que había dejado de moverse.

“Pero eso significa que no podré bañarme contigo mañana. Querías ver el juego con mi papá, ¿recuerdas? ¡Haz toda tu noche de chicos semanal a la que nunca me invitan! ”El pequeño puchero en esos labios de cereza casi rogó que lo besaran.

Oh cierto, la ' _noche de chicos'_ . Peter inmediatamente se culpable al pensar en eso. El abuso de la confianza que John y él cometieron lentamente lo estaba devorando. Stiles probablemente lo dejaría si alguna vez se enterara. O peor, podría llorar al humano y si hubiera tenido algo que Peter no pudo manejar, era ver lágrimas en los ojos de su prometido.

"Correcto, el juego ..." No había juego. John conduciría cuatro ciudades durante el día anterior, así que él y Peter tuvieron todos los suministros para su "noche de chicos" y una vez que Peter llegó, cerrarían todas las cortinas, cerrarían todas las ventanas y harían lo indecible. Peter no creía en ningún tipo de religión, pero si hubiera un cielo y un infierno, podríamos enviar a continuación, meramente completamente cualquier castigo que le esperara.

“¿Qué estás viendo de todos los modos? "Parece que estás solo viendo lo que sea que esté en juego y algunos de los más importantes". Stiles frunció el ceño ligeramente y Peter se encogió. _Oh no, su novio era demasiado fuerte para su propio bien._

“Querido, a tu padre ya mí realmente no nos importan los juegos. Solo usamos el tiempo para unirnos, hablar de ti y de cosas varoniles. Me enseñó cómo limpiar cuidadosamente un arma el mes pasado. Bebemos una cerveza sin alcohol y comemos lo que tú me ordene llevar a su casa. Y mientras usa el baño, asalto su casa por bocadillos poco saludables. Ese tipo de cosas ". Peter odiaba la facilidad con que la mentira se le escapaba de la lengua.

"Oh". Stiles se rió. "Estoy tan contento de no haber sido invitado, eso suena terriblemente aburrido".

"Sí, probablemente te irías dentro de cinco minutos". Stiles se iría, pero probablemente no porque estaría aburrido, sino porque estaba demasiado herido como para mirar a su padre ya su novio.

"Sin embargo, todavía mtendré el baño de burbujas, pasado mañana espero encontrar el baño de burbujas más perfecto del mundo esperándome. Estamos hablando de pétalos de rosa, cientos de velas y todo eso". Stiles juguetonamente empujó a Peter a un lado.

"Lo que sea que mi amor exija". A Peter le encantaba hacer cosas buenas por Stiles, pero sabía que la mitad de las cosas buenas que hacía eran causadas por la culpa. Lo que solo lo hizo sentir más culpable. La ruptura de la confianza que Jhon y él cometieron cada semana no podría repararse con baños de burbujas y pétalos de rosa.

-

Eran poco más de las siete cuando Peter tocó la puerta del sheriff, mirando nerviosamente detrás de él, casi esperando que alguien apareciera y lo atrapara en el acto. Tenía una bolsa de lona colgada sobre su hombro, que contenía su ropa de repuesto, así como su champú y gel de baño.

La puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con John, quien sospechó cuando viola.

"Oh, demonios, parece que pateaste un cachorro, hijo". El hombre gimió, antes de empujarlo adentro. "Estamos haciendo esto por su propio bien y por nuestra propia cordura".

"Lo sé". Peter murmuró mientras se quitaba las botas y la chaqueta. “Pero eso no significa que me sienta menos culpable por eso. Si alguna vez se enterara de esto ... Hizo una mueca y rápidamente ahuyentó esos pensamientos. "De todos modos, ¿tienes los suministros?"

"Claro que sí, están en el dormitorio". John subió las escaleras y Peter lo siguió obedientemente. Ya padeció el deseo acumular en su estómago. "Me arreglé para conseguir algunas de las mejores cosas".

Peter casi gimió de anticipación.

Siguió a John al dormitorio, donde el hombre abrió el vestidor. Justo allí, en la parte de atrás, escondida detrás de la canasta de la ropa, había una mini nevera. Era imperceptible, nadie lo sospecharía allí. Pero guardaba un secreto oscuro y profundo.

Cuando el sheriff lo abrió, Peter se paró a su lado, casi temblando de anticipación. Tan pronto como pudo ver lo que estaba descansando adentro, gimió.

"John, te superaste a ti mismo". Tomó con éxito su droga preferida, la desenvolvió y respiró hondo.

Allí, descansando sobre sus manos, había cuatro trozos de carne de color rojo oscuro.

“¿ _T-Bone (1) y Filet Mignon (2)_ ?” Tocó documentos la carne cruda y notó con deleite lo tierna que estaba.

_(1) El hueso de hueso es un filete elaborado a la parrilla y de corte típico en el que puede verso el hueso en forma de T. El grosor de este filete no debe sobrepasar los dos centímetros. El hueso de hueso es un corte que reúne dos piezas de carne suculentas: el solomillo y el entrecot._

(2) _Filete miñón o filet mignon es un término usado para referirse a diferentes cortes de carne provenientes del cerdo, la ternera o el buey. Se considera un manjar._

"No pude evitarlo". John sonrió y sacó un paquete de cerveza de la nevera también, acompañado de un paquete de tocino. El hombre era un genio.

"Por favor, dime que tienes mantequilla de ajo". Peter casi rogó.

"¿De qué clase de paganos me tomas? Le pedí a la vieja señora Nemoy que me diera algunas de sus cosas caseras y le dije que las usaría para un poco de maíz tostado". El sheriff respondió con una gran sonrisa y Peter silenciosamente agradeció a la señora Nemoy. Si alguna vez necesita un abogado, lo haré de forma gratuita o se dejaría pagar con mantequilla de ajo.

"Si tan solo los buenos ciudadanos de Beacon Hills supieran que su sheriff estaba yendo por ahí mintiéndoles a las ancianas para obtener su mantequilla de ajo". Peter bromeó y John se rió a carcajadas.

"Entenderían si tuvieran un hijo como Stiles". Había una mezcla de melancolía y cariño en la voz de John, y Peter una vez más se específicamente culpable.

Pero esa culpa se apartó fácilmente cuando olió la deliciosa fragancia de carne.

-

"Hijo, te superaste a ti mismo". John gimió mientras saboreaba el último bocado de bistec medio sazonado perfectamente sazonado. Peter sonrió un poco tímidamente mientras lamía el último trozo de mantequilla de ajo. Mientras que a su futuro suegro le gustaba su carne medianamente rara, él mismo la prefería sangrienta y jugosa. Bueno, fue su lobo quien exigió que fuera raro.

Pero, John tuvo razón, Peter se había superado a sí mismo.

Había envuelto el _filete mignon_ en finas rebanadas de tocino para realzar el sabor antes de asarlo y luego había preparado el filete de _T-bone_ con un buen sal y pimienta, que se adaptaba perfectamente a la mantequilla de ajo. Habían renunciado a cualquier tipo de guarnición, sin preocuparse un poco por las verduras.

Fue un alivio finalmente estar libre del impulso constante de comer carne. Su lobo finalmente fue saciado y descansó pacíficamente en el fondo de su mente. John parecía igual de satisfecho. El hombre estaba recostado en su silla, chasqueando los labios y lamiéndose las puntas de los dedos, suspirando con satisfacción mientras le daba palmaditas en el estómago.

“Esto fue lo mejor que él comido en meses. No sé qué haría sin tus habilidades culinarias, Peter ". John tuvo una expresión de felicidad en su rostro." Esta cosa vegetariana realmente está poniendo a prueba mi autocontrol ".

Peter se burló ligeramente, aún saboreando el sabor desvanecido en su lengua.

“¡Debes imaginar cómo me siento! Soy un lobo, antes de Stiles solía aparecer algún tipo de carne todos los días o al menos cada dos días. Estaba tan cerca de volverme loco cuando tuve que rechazar cualquier tipo de carne en la barbacoa de mi cuñado ". El alfa sospechó y envió en ese momento como lo hizo John.

"Te creo hijo, no sé cómo lo haces". John se acercó al fregadero y sacó el ambientador y comenzó a poner los destinatarios sucios en el fregadero. Entendían que Peter les prepararía una comida de cinco estrellas y luego John se encargaría de los platos sucios y del olor mientras Peter se duchaba y lavaba la ropa. Luego, mientras su ropa estaba en la secadora, miraban un juego mientras bebían una cerveza. Una vez que el juego terminaba, Peter se lavaba los dientes, ponía la ropa recién lavada y se dirigía a su prometido.

Por lo general, Stiles podría dormido, así que le dio a Peter tiempo suficiente para tirar su ropa de repuesto en la canasta de la ropa y colarse en su cama, donde no podría quedarme dormido durante horas porque la culpa se lo comió.

Era un novio terrible, no merecía a Stiles.

-

Peter se despertó con el olor a café y suaves labios presionando besos en todo su rostro.

"Despierta, cariño, hice café y panqueques". Stiles susurró entre besos.

El lobo gimió e intentó alejar al humano de él, para poder darse la vuelta y dormir unas horas o días más. Pero Stiles ya estaba acostumbrado a sus tácticas y estaba sentado estratégicamente sobre el estómago de Peter.

"Cinco minutos más". Peter se quejó, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada para que no lo asaltaran más besos. "Entonces me levantaré".

Escuchó a su prometido resoplar.

“Son las 9.15 Peter, sé que es tu día libre, pero estoy aburrido y tu deber como prometido es entretenerme. Deberíamos poner eso en nuestros votos matrimoniales ". El humano se rió, pero Peter todavía estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse.

Por un momento, Stiles guardó silencio, luego Peter identificó cómo las manos del estudiante jugaron con el borde de su camisa.

“Si te levantas ahora, te dejaré follarme después de que hayas dado un masaje. Sé cuánto te excita si soy flexible y deshuesado, y puedes follarme como quieras sin que yo diga nada. No pienses que no me he dado cuenta de tus problemas, estoy 99% seguro de que también te gusta la _somnophilia (3_ ) ".

_(3) La **somnofilia** es un tipo de parafilia en la cual la excitación sexual y / o el orgasmo son específicos al interactuar sexualmente con un individuo en estado de sueño._

Esto hizo que Peter se despertara en segundos. Era cierto, mientras que le encantaba tener un Stiles vocal y burlón rebotando en su polla, tenía algunos problemas especiales. Uno de ellos incluye follar a su prometido mientras que el humano estaba en algo similar al subespacio, demasiado lejos como para moverse. A Peter le gustaba la idea de que Stiles fuera de su pequeña muñeca sexual, algo que puede hacer con lo que quisiera. Incluyen algunos de sus propios y algunos de las ideas de Stiles - sorprendentemente sucias de vez en cuando, pero en su mayor parte su sexo era sobre intimidad y diversión.

"Bien", gimió Peter y se sentó, empujando con éxito a Stiles de su regazo. "¿Qué tipo de panqueques hiciste de todos los modos?" Quería saber mientras se levantaba, estirando los brazos perezosamente.

"Grosella negra, tu favorita". El chico se fácilmente de la cama fácilmente y agarró su mano, sacándolo de su habitación, bajando la escalera y hacia la cocina. Olía a celestial y Peter una vez más se requirió qué había hecho en su vida anterior para merecer a alguien como Stiles.

"¿Te dijo alguna vez que te amo?" Peter murmuró y abrazó a su compañero. Una vez más se sintieron culpables al pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior, cómo John y él habían traicionado a este maravilloso niño.

"Solo todos los días". Stiles se rió, antes de salir de los brazos de Peter, para buscar algunas tazas.

El lobo se envió en la barra de desayuno y modificaciones de cerca a su prometido. Esto hizo que su lobo retumbara contento al ver cómo su compañero los cuidaba. La forma en que Stiles le llenó un plato con panqueques y le pidió una taza de café tal como le gustaba a Peter.

No estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que Stiles era _su pequeña ama de casa._

"Entonces, él estado pensando ..." comenzó Stiles, mientras colocaba un plato lleno de deliciosos panqueques y una taza de café llena delante de él.

"¿Hm?", Preguntó Peter, listo para cavar en su delicioso desayuno. Su lobo ni siquiera exigimos tocino, los filetes de la noche anterior realmente habían hecho maravillas para satisfacer su apetito.

"¿Sabes cómo Cora mencionó que Derek estaba saliendo con este maestro de primaria? ¿Isaac?"

Peter asintió, recogiendo sus cubiertos. Se alegró de que su sobrino finalmente habría encontrado a alguien interesado en él. Bueno, en algo más que su cara de todos los modos. Era una dificultad, ser guapo. Las personas afectadas a ignorar tu personalidad y solo se centran en tu apariencia.

"Bueno, resulta que es el Isaac con el que fui a la escuela secundaria, primero fue un amigo cercano de Scott y eventualmente nos hicimos amigos. Como me gradué un año antes, casi perdimos el contacto por un tiempo. estaba en Beacon Hills ". Stiles explicó, con la boca medio llena de panqueques. Peter probablemente nunca tendría que ser el niño comiera como una persona civilizada. "De todos modos, pensé que sería divertido si lo invitáramos a él y Derek a cenar. Un poco como una cita doble". La travesura brilla en los ojos del humano. “Nos daría a mí ya Isaac la oportunidad de ponernos al día y también sería una oportunidad de torturar a Derek. Sé que es tu favorito, pero también es un poco imbécil, ¿por qué no? Estaba pensando este viernes.

 _¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte Peter?_ No solo había encontrado un compañero al que le gustaba jugar a un ama de casa y era increíblemente inteligente, sino que también había encontrado un compañero al que le gustaba torturar a los miembros de su familia tanto como fuera posible.

“Querido, solo puedo repetirme. Te amo más y más cada día. Le enviaré un mensaje de texto a Derek, informando sobre la cena del viernes ". Peter se inclinó sobre la barra del desayuno y le dio su prometido un beso rápido." Eres perfecto ".

-

"Oh no". Derek murmuró en la mesa del desayuno en la casa de Hale, agarrando su teléfono como un salvavidas. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, palideció y su voz estaba aterrorizada.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó su madre con preocupación en su voz. Tanto su padre como sus hermanos parecían igualmente preocupados.

"Peter me envió un mensaje de texto". Susurró, las palabras temblando. "Isaac y yo estamos invitados a cenar este viernes". Las últimas palabras se pronunciaron tan calladamente que todos tuvieron que esforzarse para escucharlo.

Durante unos segundos estuvo completamente en silencio, luego Cora abrió la boca.

"Las cosas pueden ser peores". Ofreció, y los ojos de Derek se entrecerraron.

"¿Cómo?" Siseó, apartando su plato. Su apetito se había desvanecido.

"Bueno, podría haber invitado a todos, de esta manera solo tú tienes que sufrir". Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

"Eso es cierto". Su padre estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo solemnemente. "Deberías comer tocino, hijo, quién sabe lo que te servirá el viernes". Un estremecimiento grabado a toda la familia, con imágenes de _tofurkey_ parpadeando detrás de sus ojos.

"Tal vez volverás y también serás vegetariano". Reflexionó Laura e ignoró la mirada de su hermano.

“Ni siquiera pienses en eso, no pasaré por la molestia de volver a hacer algo vegetariano. ¡Una vez fue suficiente para toda la vida! Su padre protestó en voz alta.

“Solo espera, en unas pocas semanas todos seremos vegetarianos y revolcaremos en la miseria. Eso era lo que el tío Peter planeaba desde el principio. Su nefasto plan pronto se desenmarañará ”. Cora bromeó, pero nadie se rió. Por lo que sabían, el tío Peter era lo suficientemente malvado como para planear tal cosa.

"Bueno, entonces, buena suerte soldado". Laura le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hermano y se burló de él. Escuchó a su hermana reírse, pero palideció cuando Derek la miró en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que él escribiera algo en su teléfono con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Ella chilló, sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente.

"Oh, nada", dijo Derek con calma y con dificultad comiendo su tocino, masticó tranquilamente con una expresión engreída. “Le acabo de decir al tío Peter que tú y Cora acordaron ser voluntarios en el evento de adopción del refugio de animales este sábado. Por cierto, comienza a las ocho, así que debes estar allí a las 6.30 para que esté listo ”.

Por un segundo todo el mundo guardó silencio, luego su padre controlado.

“Siempre pensé que Cora era la malvada de nuestros hijos. Se me demostró que estaba equivocado ”. Dijo, antes de agarrar su plato y huir de la habitación, su esposa pisándole los talones, igualmente ansioso por escapar.

Segundo después, Cora y Laura empezaron a chillar como furias.

"Está destruyendo a esta familia, Evan", murmuró Talia. “Lo subestimé. ¿Pero quién podría haber sabido que sería tan malvado?

"No te culpes", su marido la hizo callar. "Ninguno de nosotros podríamos ser tan malo".

Era cierto, Evan siempre había sabido que Peter era en parte malvado, pero incluso él no sabía que el hermano de su esposa era el verdadero demonio.

Fue aterrador

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DE LA ESBRITORA  
> ¿Aún aquí? ¿Le gustó?  
> En caso afirmativo, deje un saludo, marcador o comentario.  
> O: Mira mis otros trabajos de Steter, tal vez encuentres algo más que te gustaría leer.


End file.
